Seeing Green
by barbossaandred
Summary: Amelia hasn't been back to Hogwarts since she graduated fourteen years ago. One night Dumbledore comes asking for her to take on a teaching position there. She accepts, but was it the right choice? Other people seem to know more about her past than she does. As parts of it are revealed, more familiar faces will be seen as her life changes forever.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in my quiet, fire-lit study when I heard a familiar popping noise. I smiled to myself. "Come on in Dumbledore, don't be shy." The familiar man with a long white beard came from around the corner with a smile of his own on his face.

"I could have been any wizard or witch apperating." He said. "You must be more careful, Amelia."

"Yes, but any wizard or witch would not have waited to be invited in." I answered as I got up and gave the old man a hug. "It's been a long time. To what do I owe the pleasure?" I said as I pulled away.

"I assume you know the events that have taken place in the last year at Hogwarts."He started.

I shook my head for him to continue. How could anyone in the wizarding world not know. Harry Potter had his first year at the school and it was rumored that Voldemort had shown himself again to try and finish what he started with the poor boy.

Dumbledore continued. "I trust that you won't spread this too far, but the rumors that you heard are not based on all false accusations." He strode gracefully towards a chair near the fireplace and took a seat. "You do remember Professor Binns from your time at Hogwarts I suppose."

"This History of Magic professor; of course. Does he still enter through the chalkboard everyday?" I chuckled a bit to myself remembering how much he scared everyone in our class on the first day.

"Ah yes. He did have a habit of doing that, didn't he. He decided that it was his time to retire. He seems to want to start traveling more, complaining that even a ghost shouldn't stay in one place for so long." Dumbledore paused, carefully thinking over what to say next. "I was hoping that you would consider coming back to the school and taking up his position."

My eyes widened a bit when he said this. "Me? Teach at Hogwarts? What on earth makes me qualified?"

Dumbledore smiled "Even though you are not a historian I have confidence that you will be perfect for the job."

Him saying that gave me butterflies in my stomach. I always had wondered what teaching at Hogwarts would be like, but I never thought that I would actually get the chance to find out.

"Well, I would be happy to take the position then." I couldn't stop the smile from breaking out on my face.

"Lovely." Dumbledore said as he stood up. "The new term begins in two weeks on September the first. I shall expect you the day before. You should expect all the information the you need to be sent to you by owl in the next few days." He walked to the front door and I followed.

"It was good to see you again Dumbledore." I said

He turned around, enveloped me in a hug, and said, "I couldn't agree more." He then walked out the front door, shutting it behind him. I hear a popping sound a minute later and I knew he was gone.

I looked around at the house I had been living in for a few years now and realized how drastically my scenery was about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

I never realized how much I had missed Hogwarts until I stepped foot into its halls again. Memories came flooding back from my six years there. It felt good to be back. I stood in the entrance way soaking it all in until a familiar voice caught my attention.

"Amelia Barlow. How nice to see you again."

I turned around to see Professor McGonagall, one of my favorite instructors from my time at here.

"Professor, it is great to see you too." I stuck out my hand and she grasped it.

"Please, we are going to be working together now. Call me Minerva." She released the hold on my hand and smiled. "Albus sent me to show you to your chambers and then to your new classroom."

"Oh thank you." I said while stooping to pick up my bags.

She chuckled a bit. "Don't bother with those. They will be delivered to your chambers shortly. Follow me."

I followed her through the familiar halls as the anticipation built inside of me. Tomorrow this castle would be filled with students. Students that I will have the chance to teach. Old paintings lined the walls with the occupants moving about. Some waved while others paid no attention to who walked by. Just before we turned the corner to enter a hallway that would lead to the dungeons, Minerva stopped.

"Here we are." She gestured to a wooden door on the right. "This would be your chambers." The old door creaked a bit as she pushed it opened. It led into a office room with a large desk, some shelves, and a nice fireplace. It was a quaint room, but I was slightly confused at the absence of a bed. Before I got the chance to ask Minerva moved to the far wall and laid a hand on it. Suddenly the wall rearranged itself to have a doorway right in the middle.

"Of all the times I was in a professor's office, I never realized what lay right beyond the walls." I said.

Minerva smiled at me and I stepped through the doorway and analyzed my new living space. It was a fairly large bedroom with a four poster bed that reminded me of the ones in the dormitories except larger. A wardrobe sat next to a door to the right which I assumed led to the bathroom.

"All of the rooms are left a bit bare, so you can decorate how you like." Minerva smiled. "Personally I find that one can never have too many bookshelves."

A knock came from the doorway and we both turned to face it.

"Ah, I hoped I would find you two here." Dumbledore said. "Amelia, would you mind if I borrowed Minerva for a bit. Something has come up that needs a bit of...attention. I hope you will find everything that you need here."

I smiled. "Oh of course and everything has been wonderful so far. Thank you."

Minerva and Dumbledore said goodbye and exited the room. As I walked back into my office I could hear their voices fade as they walked down the corridor. Before I had a moment to myself I heard another set of footsteps approaching.

A large mangy looking cat strolled in followed by another familiar face. Filch, the old caretaker of Hogwarts. He still looked just like he did when I was a student. Even the same frown sat on his face showing off his distaste at everyone. He dropped my bags inside the doorway and looked up.

He studied my face before speaking. "I remember you, don't I. You were here the same years as those boys who always were always running around breaking every rule they could."

I tried to hide my discomfort as I spoke. "Yes, yes I was here with them." I said. "I was hired to fill the open History of Magic position." I stepped forward and held out my hand. Filch made no attempt to grab it, so I slowly lowered it back down to my side.

"Try not to cause too much trouble while you're here." Filch scowled as he left the room and his cat, Mrs. Norris, stalked out behind him.

I walked to my desk, sat down in the chair, and wondered what I had gotten myself into.


	3. Chapter 3

The space still didn't look quite right. I had unpacked my bags and made a few adjustments to my office and bedroom, but it didn't feel like home yet. I paced around the office wondering what was missing when it hit me. A couch, that's what would make this place feel more like home. With a flick of my wand a comfortable looking couch appeared in front of the fireplace.

Now that looked better. With a smile on my face I walked towards my desk, but immediately tripped over something on the floor. I looked down and noticed that I still had one unpacked suitcase. However, the belongings in this one were to go into my classroom. The classroom that Minerva never had the chance to show me to.

I shrugged and picked up the suitcase. I remember where the History of Magic class was held when I attended Hogwarts. Most likely I would be getting the same room.

With my suitcase in hand I walked out of my office and back into the hallway. I shut the door behind me and muttered, "colloportus", to lock the door. I froze for a moment and looked around to make sure no one had heard me. Wandless magic is extremely difficult and I didn't exactly want everyone to know that I could do some spells this way. I had to be a bit more careful.

I headed in the opposite direction of the dungeons in search of my new classroom. While walking down the halls old memories came flooding back. I chuckled when I passed the stairs that led to the ever changing staircases. The amount of times I had gotten lost up there my first year was obscene. Then again, what first year didn't have a bit of trouble with them?

Turning down a corridor I passed an entrance the courtyard and remembered all of the afternoons I had spent studying out there. Fourteen years and it seems as if nothing has changed.

Finally I had reached the classroom where I spent many hours learning the history of magic with old Professor Binns. I pushed open the door and found the classroom to be just as I remembered it. The only difference was that there was a vase filled with flowers sitting on the desk.

I walked over to them and set down the suitcase to pick up a small card that was sitting next to the flowers. It read "Amelia- I knew you would have no trouble finding your classroom on your own. Dinner is in the Great Hall at six. Hagrid is very excited to see you. -Dumbledore"

Smiling I set down the note and looked around at the classroom that would be filled with students tomorrow. I took a deep breath and remembered that I was prepared for this. Besides, no matter what I did I couldn't be more boring than Binns was, could I? Dumbledore would not have offered me the job if he didn't think I could do it.

Leaving the suitcase packed I walked out of the classroom and back down the corridor towards my room to get ready for dinner. It was time to introduce myself again to all of the professors, but this time as one of them.


	4. Chapter 4

I stood outside of the doors to the great hall waiting for some imaginary force to push me inside. I don't know why I would be so nervous, but I was.

"Amelia?" A voice behind me said. I spun around and saw one of my favorite people, or ghost, from Hogwarts. "Amelia, I knew that was you!"

"Nick, it's so good to see you! How have all things ghostly been around here?" I asked

"Just the same as they always have been. Not much to do, especially when I still haven't been able to join the headless hunt yet." Nick said with a huff. "What are you doing back here?"

"Oh, I was hired this year to fill Professor Binns' position. I just came back today."

"Ah, moving up to being a professor, how exciting. It will be nice seeing you around here again. I suppose I shall let you go to dinner. Have a good night." Nick floated off.

Realizing that I was now late I hurried into the great hall and was greeted by many familiar faces and a few new ones. Professor Flitwick sat talking to Minerva while Hagrid and Professor Sprout carried on a conversation at the opposite end of the table with many people in between. Instead of sitting at the elevated table that the professors always ate at, everyone was gathered around one end of one of the larger tables used by the students during the semester.

When the door shut behind me Hagrid looked up from his conversation and a huge smiled formed on his face. "Amelia, there yeh are! Come 'ere and have a seat."

I blushed slightly and walked forward. As I approached, Hagrid stood and enveloped me in a hug when I reached the table. "It's good to see yeh." He whispered.

"It's good to see you too Hagrid." I said. He let go and I took a seat between him and a man that I didn't recognize. He appeared to be on the tall side and blue robes that complimented his eyes quite nicely.

We made eye contact and he spoke. "Now, I don't believe we have met, but I'm sure you know who I am." He held out his hand for me to shake and I took it tentatively.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I don't seem to recognize you."

His eyes became wide and he grasped my hand harder. "You don't! Well, I'm Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class. Also great adventurer, author, and new Professor of the Dark Arts." He said without taking a breath.

He must have practiced that introduction a hundred times I thought. "Very nice to meet you. I'm Amelia Barlow. The new History of Magic Professor."

"Oh History of Magic, that reminds me of the time when I…"

Whatever Lockhart said next I missed when Hagrid tapped my shoulder and said. "He's a real piece o' work isn' he."

I laughed and shook my head hopping that no one had overheard what he had said.

Soon after Dumbledore walked into the great hall and everyone began eating. He made sure that everyone was introduced in between Lockhart telling more stories about himself. All of the food was just as good as I remembered it to be, including the pumpkin juice which was my favorite.

Shortly after dessert I excused myself to hopefully get some rest for the students arrivals tomorrow. As I walked down the hallway I noticed that some of the occupants of the paintings were already sound asleep. I started thinking about all of the professors that I saw at the dinner and what they taught and realized that one was missing. Whoever was the current Potions professor failed to show up. Still deep in thought I turned the corner to enter the hallway that held my room and ran straight into something tall and hard. I staggered back into the wall and caught myself before falling, spying the end of a black robe out of the corner of my eye.

When it seemed like the person was just going to continue walking I looked up and my jaw dropped. Even though I only saw the person from the back I knew who it was.

"Severus." I said in disbelief. He stopped in his tracks and turned. The emotion on his face never changed, but I could tell he was a bit shocked. "What are you doing here?" I asked

"I have been the Potions Master at Hogwarts for eleven years now. I should be asking _you_ what you are doing here." He questioned taking a step closer

"Dumbledore hired me to fill the History of Magic position." I answered. "He didn't tell you?"

"No, he didn't tell me." Severus said with a displeased tone. "Probably because I would have told him not to."

"How dare you, you haven't changed a bit have you." I snapped. "I'll have you know that I am more than qualified for the job or I am sure that Dumbledore wouldn't have offered it to me, and I trust his judgement over yours Severus." I turned to leave, but only got a few steps away before he spoke again.

"Watch where you're going this time," He paused. "Amelia."

I didn't stop walking until I was inside my chambers. I sat down on my bed with a huff. Out of all the people that could have been the Potions Master, it had to be Severus Snape.


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up the next morning I felt anything but prepared. Later in the day all of the students attending Hogwarts this year would arrive. It was an unusual feeling knowing that I would not be a student. I remembered the excitement that I felt arriving on the Hogwarts Express every year. There was always a certain feeling of never knowing what was going to happen that was the most exciting.

After I got dressed I made my way to the great hall for breakfast; being extra careful to look around corners to make sure I didn't run into anyone this time. Unlike the night before, the castle seemed to be alive with activity. Professors were moving about making sure that they had everything they needed for their first lesson. Occupants of paintings passed from one frame to the next and house elves walked every which way carrying clean sheets and feather dusters.

I reached the great hall and was slightly disappointed to find it empty except for a few professors. I took a seat at what would later become the Slytherin table that night and a house elf quickly scurried over to me with a breakfast that looked amazing. I ate and left in a hurry for my classroom to prepare my first lesson.

When I approached I noticed that the door to my classroom was slightly ajar. Thinking that a house had been in the door dust or something of the sort, I entered and closed the door snuggly behind me.

I turned to my desk to find none other than Severus Snape standing behind it with a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing in here?" I questioned.

"I came to see if you were going to prepare a lesson for tomorrow or just let the little beasts run wild on your first day. You should have seen how surprised I was when you weren't here." He said sarcastically.

"It is none of your business what I am doing with my lessons." I said approaching him. "In fact, I would like it if you left."

Severus came out from behind my desk and walked towards me. He stopped directly in front of me, his nose almost touching my forehead. "You may be a professor here now, but don't forget that I have been here much longer than you have." Without another word he walked past me and out the door.

I stood frozen in place with anger. Since I saw Severus last night I knew it wouldn't be easy to avoid him. After graduating from Hogwarts I had hoped to never see him again. I sat down in the chair at my desk and thought about the last conversation we had at Hogwarts before graduation.

 _Flashback_

" _How could you do something like that Severus?" I asked in fury._

" _He deserved it, you know he did." Severus tried to move in closer to me but I backed up._

" _Even if he did you should have never done something so terrible. Where did you even learn that spell? No one should know how to do that."_

" _Amelia, please." He reached out._

 _I shook my head and backed up again. "No, don't come near me. I can't believe you Severus. Don't come near me ever again." I turned around ready to leave when he spoke again._

" _I always knew you would do this." He said with a huff._

 _I turned back around to face him. "Do what?" I snapped_

" _Act like you're better than everyone else. You must get it from Dumbledore, or those parents of yours." He scoffed._

 _My whole body felt like it was on fire after he said that. I pulled out my wand and pressed it against his neck backing him up against the wall. "Don't you ever talk about my parents again."_

 _He smiled and laughed. "You won't do it Amelia, I know you won't."_

 _I looked him in the eyes and took my wand off of his neck. "That's because I would never stoop to your level Severus." I turned and walked away, leaving him there and never looking back._


End file.
